


Утешители

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Шерлок решил, что расстроенного разговором с родителями на тему Эвр Майкрофта надо как-то утешить, обнять... И подобрал нужных для этого людей.





	Утешители

Отправляясь на работу к Майкрофту для разговора с родителями о судьбе Эвр Холмс, Шерлок предполагал, что будет нелегко. Но он совершенно не ожидал увидеть своего старшего брата таким расстроенным: всегда самоуверенный, большой и сильный Майкрофт Холмс теперь нелепо оправдывался, сидел с поникшим видом и почти не возражал возмущенным родителям. Шерлок всю жизнь старался избавляться от нелепых сантиментов, но в этой ситуации проняло даже его, особенно когда мамуля неожиданно заявила: «Шерлок, ты всегда был взрослым».

«Взрослый — это серьёзно, где взрослость — там и ответственность, особенно за тех, кому нелегко», — сделав этот нехитрый вывод, Шерлок решил, что Майкрофту надо помочь, как-то морально поддержать что ли… Беда была в том, что делать это сам Шерлок категорически не умел и очень сомневался, что старшему брату как-то поможет, если к нему вдруг проявит сочувствие мозг на ножках вроде него.

Выйдя из кабинета в приемную, Шерлок распрощался с родителями и задержал взгляд на сидевшей с телефоном Антее. Женщина, приятная на вид, с мягкими руками… Шерлок пока не понял, почему руки важны, но прищурился и начал медленно приближаться к ней. Ничего не подозревающая Антея отвлеклась от своего мобильника, только когда на него упала тень, и удивленно посмотрела на Шерлока.

— О, мистер Холмс. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Шерлок смерил её задумчивым взглядом с головы до ног и кивнул. 

— Можете. Только не мне, а моему брату. Ему это крайне необходимо.

— Хорошо. И что мне сделать?

Во взрослой, но по-прежнему чуточку отчаянной голове Шерлока начал оформляться план. 

— Видите ли, мой брат пережил сложный разговор. У него вчера был непростой день, до этого — непростая ночь, перед этим — непростая жизнь и… В общем, его надо обнять.

Антея моргнула.

— Что, простите?

— Обнять, — повторил Шерлок. — Зайти в кабинет под любым предлогом и… обнять.

В глазах Антеи он прочел: «О боже, он все-таки спятил», — но вслух она сказала другое: 

— Мистер Холмс, он меня уволит, а я дорожу этим местом.

— Не уволит, я обещаю, я за вас заступлюсь, — тут же успокаивающе поднял руки Шерлок. — Хотя лучше, конечно, чтобы мое имя не упоминалось, но если потребуется, я…

— Хорошо, я согласна.

Антея встала со стула и расправила плечи.

— Буду вам очень признателен. 

— Но только ради вашего брата. Если ему, как вы сказали, нелегко.

— Он очень расстроен, Андреа, — подтвердил Шерлок, глядя на Антею с куда большей симпатией. — Очень. 

— Я сделаю вид, что не услышала, как вы исковеркали мое имя. И надеюсь, что когда я выйду, вас здесь уже не будет.

— Без проблем.

Одернув пиджак, Антея с независимым видом отправилась к Майкрофту, а Шерлок, оставшись один, тут же сел за стол с ее ноутбуком и вывел на экран изображение с угловой камеры в кабинете. Он это сделал как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть и услышать, как Антея спросила Майкрофта о новых поручениях, а после обошла его, сидящего в кресле, и встала у него за спиной.

Майкрофт настороженно замер и удивленно округлил глаза, когда Антея вдруг обняла его за шею.

— Э-э… Антея? — осторожно спросил он.

— Вы не представляете, как я рада тому, что работаю на вас, мистер Холмс, — улыбаясь, проговорила Антея, прижимая его голову к себе. — Я подумала, что вы должны об этом знать.

Полузадушенный Майкрофт опустил ручку на папку с документами и сложил руки одну на другую.

— Что ж… спасибо.

Пользуясь тем, что его никто не видит, Шерлок от души расхохотался: ему-то было видно, что братец всерьез прикидывает: полностью ли спятила его ассистентка или нет. 

— Серьезно, я и не мечтала, что у меня будет такой начальник, как вы! Я этому очень рада, — продолжила рассыпать комплименты Антея, тиская своего босса. 

— Приятно слышать, — напряженно ответил Майкрофт.

— Но я никогда вам об этом не говорила, и это несправедливо. Ведь несправедливо же?

— Возможно, — он выдержал паузу. — Правда, мне не совсем понятно, почему вы продолжаете это делать до сих пор.

— Потому что другой такой возможности у меня точно не будет, — честно призналась Антея. — Ловлю момент.

— Понятно.

В приемной Шерлок максимально приблизил к себе изображение с камеры и не прогадал: он всё-таки увидел, как Майкрофт смирился и даже немного расслабился, позволяя Антее тискать себя. С его лица медленно пропадало выражение вселенской обиды, он оттаивал, а ведь именно этого Шерлок и добивался. 

Решив, что не стоит останавливаться на достигнутом, он поперещелкивал изображения с разных камер, убедился, что леди Смолвуд сидит в своем кабинете, и отправился к ней.  
*** 

Нет более опасного, беспринципного и находчивого существа на свете, чем представитель семьи Холмсов, вознамерившийся творить добрые дела! Заболтав охранника, Шерлок без предупреждения и пропуска ввалился в кабинет к леди Смолвуд и услышал окончание разговора:

— Подготовьте для встречи с ее величеством малый зал. Все руководители Объединенного разведывательного комитета предупреждены?

— Да, мэм. Почти все они уже в здании, — сообщил ее помощник.

— Очень хорошо, Алан. Выполняйте.

— Слушаюсь.

Секретарь по имени Алан прошел мимо Шерлока и покинул кабинет. Оставшись наедине с леди Смолвуд, Шерлок неуверенной походкой приблизился к ней, постаравшись изобразить как можно больше сомнений на лице. Где-то там, на нижнем этаже здания, Майкрофт практически высвободился из рук Антеи, так что действовать следовало быстро и наверняка.

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Холмс? — поинтересовалась леди Смолвуд. — Предупреждаю, у меня важная встреча через двадцать минут.

— Да, я слышал. Это я понял… — поравнявшись с её столом, Шерлок остановился, украдкой покосился на дверь и, опустив голову, негромко сказал: — Видите ли, дело касается моего брата.

— С ним что-то не в порядке?

— Более чем. Вы в курсе того, что вчера случилось в Шерринфорде?

— Мне уже представили отчет. Однако не припомню, чтобы там говорилось о каких-то проблемах с вашим братом. Что с ним не так?

Шерлок опустил голову еще ниже, разглядывая пол и нервно потирая ладони в перчатках. Он смутно помнил, как должен выглядеть по-настоящему неуверенный в себе человек, но надеялся, что его актерских способностей на это хватит.

— Мистер Холмс? — не дождавшись ответа, позвала его леди Смолвуд. — Хватит мяться, говорите!

— Я… не знаю, как сказать, — не поднимая глаз, скороговоркой начал Шерлок. — Потому что если он узнает, что я здесь, он меня убьет. Тот есть нет, не убьет, конечно, это просто такое выражение, так говорят, но я…

— Шерлок, — терпеливо вздохнув, леди Смолвуд взяла его за руку, чем вынудила замолчать на полуслове. — Просто скажите как есть. Я даю слово, это останется между нами.

— Если вы обещаете… — сдался Шерлок, внутренне ликуя, и, сделав глубокий вдох, словно набираясь смелости, посмотрел ей в глаза: — Он не хочет жить.

— Что?! — леди Смолвуд в ужасе распахнула глаза.

— Нет, не в том смысле, что он думает о суициде, вовсе нет, — торопливо пояснил Шерлок. — Об этом он не думает. Но его мысли заняты сейчас тем, что он всё провалил. Полчаса назад у нас был разговор с родителями, и они обвинили Майкрофта в том, что он неправильно повел себя с Эвр и этим подвел всю семью. — Шерлок понизил голос. — Мама сказала, что он плохо старался, а вы представляете, что означает эта оценка для такого человека, как мой брат…

Леди Смолвуд понятливо покивала — да, она знала. Они оба с Шерлоком знали, каково это — для перфекциониста вроде Майкрофта услышать, что он с чем-то не справился и всех подвел.

— Что он делает сейчас? — негромко спросила она.

— Сидит расстроенный в своем кабинете, но, вероятно, скоро выйдет из него и пойдет на вашу общую встречу с королевой. Из меня неважный утешитель, так что я решил прийти к вам.

— Вы правильно сделали, Шерлок.

— Я просто подумал, что вы… не знаю… сможете его обнять… сказать, что он не так уж плох.

— Будьте уверены, я так и поступлю, — леди Смолвуд посмотрела на часы и, встав с кресла, подошла к небольшому зеркалу на стене, чтобы поправить прическу. — Я займусь этим прямо сейчас.

— Спасибо.

Решив, что миссия выполнена, Шерлок мысленно прикинул, где, скорее всего, произойдет встреча Майкрофта с леди Смолвуд, и решил заранее занять наблюдательный пост. Он отлично понимал, что провернуть трюк со слежкой по камерам с ноутбука леди Смолвуд ему никто не даст — не того уровня человек. Да и выпадать из образа чуточку растерянного, беспокоящегося младшего брата ему пока не хотелось. Поэтому он изобразил робкую улыбку и вышел из кабинета, чтобы подняться на следующий этаж. На этом пути ему встретилась слегка порозовевшая, но явно довольная собой Антея, из чего он заключил, что заступаться за неё не требуется.

— Не уволил, мистер Холмс, — сообщила она, чем окончательно развеяла его сомнения.

— Что ж, я рад.

— И я полагаю, ему уже лучше.

— Отлично, Амалия, — брякнул он и уже в следующую секунду был вынужден спасаться бегством.

«Стоило наконец запомнить имя Грега Лестрейда, чтобы начать путать её», — раздосадованно подумал Шерлок, когда остановился отдышаться и, осмотревшись, прижался к стене у стеклянной двери. По его расчетам ждать ему оставалось всего пару минут.  
*** 

Стены здания Секретариата Кабинета министров повидали многое: очень чопорных и слегка чопорных людей, долгие переговоры и случайно брошенные фразы. В них редко кто проявлял чувства, а потому этот день принес сюрпризы.

Лишь немного высунувшись из-за стены и приникнув к стеклянной дверце, Шерлок, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за тем, как примерно на середине коридора Майкрофт резко остановился, и его догнала леди Смолвуд.

— Вас не дозовешься, Майкрофт, — укоризненно произнесла она.

— Прошу прощения, я немного задумался, — вежливо извинился Майкрофт.

— О, я понимаю. У вас вчера был непростой день.

Даже с расстояния в два десятка шагов Шерлок разглядел, как моментально напрягся Майкрофт и осторожно кивнул.

— Да, не самый легкий. И если у вас возникли вопросы по моему отчету… — он замолчал, когда леди Смолвуд взяла его за руку.

К удовольствию Шерлока они оба остановились.

— Ваши отчеты всегда безупречны, Майкрофт, — открыто изучая его лицо, громко заявила леди Смолвуд. — Никто в Секретариате не способен так четко уловить суть и при этом перечислить все необходимые детали.

— Благодарю, — польщенно кивнул тот.

— Это мне понравилось в вас сразу, когда вы только пришли работать в МИ-6.

— Много лет прошло.

— Не настолько, чтобы вы утратили свои навыки, — леди Смолвуд ободряюще улыбнулась и, отпустив его руку, приобняла его за плечи. — Знаете, я никогда не говорила вам о том, насколько ценной для меня была вся та аналитическая работа, которую вы проделали…

Они медленно продолжили идти, так что Шерлок постарался занять еще меньше места, жадно прислушиваясь к разговору. Он заметил, как слегка напрягся Майкрофт на словах «никогда не говорила» — как если бы что-то заподозрил. Но леди Смолвуд продолжила засыпать его комплиментами, так что постепенно это выражение с его лица ушло. Более того, чем дольше Майкрофт её слушал, тем выше задирал подбородок и сильнее верил в себя, так что Шерлок был очень доволен собой. 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, Майкрофт, что даже несмотря на ваши необоснованные подозрения в мой адрес, я по-прежнему считаю вас своим другом и жду, когда вы воспользуетесь моим приглашением, чтобы зайти ко мне в гости. 

— В ближайшее удобное для вас время, полагаю.

Шерлок озадаченно нахмурился: в гости? Майкрофт? К ней? 

«Кажется у кого-то завелась жизнь помимо работы, братец? Что ж, если так, и ты пойдешь к ней, я за тебя спокоен».

Ему как раз хватило времени, чтобы вызвать лифт и зайти в него, не попавшись Майкрофту и леди Смолвуд на глаза.  
*** 

На первом этаже Секретариата Кабинета министров царило небывалое оживление: помимо участников предстоящего совещания, немалое число сотрудников также постаралось оказаться здесь, чтобы увидеть ее величество королеву Елизавету II, которая как раз зашла в фойе. Шерлока это не обрадовало: он сходу понял, что в ближайшее время к выходу не протиснуться, и надо было сразу идти к запасному выходу, и уже даже собрался это сделать, когда новая идея заставила его притормозить.

«Третий этаж. Малый зал, о котором говорила леди Смолвуд, на третьем этаже. Вряд ли королева воспользуется лифтом — они здесь не слишком надежны. Значит, лестница. Майкрофт и леди Смолвуд были на четвертом этаже, то есть надо перехватить ее раньше…»

Составив план, он поднялся на половину лестничного пролета и задержался там, сделав вид, что увлечен мобильным телефоном. Лишь раз Шерлок отвлекся от этого занятия, предъявив документы по просьбе охранника королевы, и вновь уткнулся в телефон, пока не услышал желанные слова:

— Постойте, джентльмены. Это случайно не мистер Шерлок Холмс?

Шерлок тут же опустил руку с телефоном и вежливо поклонился. 

— Ваше величество. Вы совершенно правы, это я.

Королева остановилась.

— Приятно, наконец, увидеть вас лично, а не только в новостях.

— Мне тоже.

— И я также признательна вам за те услуги, которые вы оказали моей семье, мистер Холмс.

— Не стоит благодарности, — отмахнулся Шерлок и тут же поправился: — В смысле я... э-э… рад быть вам полезным, мэм.

Нервно улыбнувшись, он опустил голову и очень постарался принять грустный вид. В итоге ему это даже удалось.

— У вас что-то случилось, мистер Холмс? — участливо спросила королева.

Шерлок молча кивнул.

— Я могу вам помочь? — она подошла к нему совсем близко. — После того, что вы сделали для моих близких, я перед вами в долгу.

— О, не стоит, это совершенно не стоит вашего внимания, — не поднимая глаз, покачал головой Шерлок. — К этому же это такой пустяк, о котором мне неудобно вам даже говорить.

Произошло то, чего он добивался: королева решила, что он стесняется публики и попросила окружающих подняться на этаж выше.

— Оставьте нас с мистером Холмсом, джентльмены. На минуту.

— Разумеется.

Сложнее всего Шерлоку было сдержать ликование, пока вся толпа поднималась наверх, но он все-таки с этим справился.

— Итак, что за проблема у вас, мистер Холмс?

— Не у меня, у моего брата, — поправил ее Шерлок. — В нашей семье произошли некоторые события, из-за чего Майкрофт оказался очень расстроен. Он и сейчас расстроен, хотя и скрывает это от всех, но я вижу, я… — Шерлок посмотрел королеве в глаза. — Я знаю своего брата и… Ваше величество, если бы вы смогли его как-то ободрить… обнять… сказать, как вы цените его за то, что он делает для нашей страны, а он делает многое, я… Я считал бы, что мы квиты, и это было бы самой лучшей благодарностью за те весьма скромные услуги, которые я успел оказать вашей семье.

Мягко улыбнувшись, королева взяла Шерлока за руку и слегка пожала её.

— Мне будет приятно выполнить вашу просьбу.

— Спасибо! — с восторгом выдохнул Шерлок. — Большое спасибо! Я… я даже не знаю, что сказать…

— Я была очень рада встретиться с вами лично, мистер Холмс, — произнесла королева и продолжила свой путь.  
*** 

Майкрофт Холмс искренне считал, что удивить его по-настоящему физически невозможно. Имея двух непредсказуемых младших родственников, он долгое время пребывал в уверенности, что готов абсолютно ко всему, но этот день побил все рекорды.

Сначала Антея… Всегда сдержанная, деловая и сосредоточенная девушка вдруг прижала его к себе и начала тискать, как любимого племянника (Майкрофт пару раз видел, как она тискает племянника, сходство получилось прямо-таки поразительным). Оправившись от удивления, Майкрофт потом даже прислушался к тому, что именно она говорила, и это оказалось довольно приятно, а поскольку она сразу заявила, что это разовая акция, он не стал её увольнять.

Потратив несколько ценных минут на то, чтобы пригладить воротник рубашки, галстук, пиджак и волосы до удовлетворительного (т.е. безупречного) состояния, Майкрофт, с опаской глянув в сторону Антеи, отправился на важное совещание и был остановлен в одном из коридоров леди Смолвуд. Лишь природная выдержка позволила ему удержать собственные брови от поползновений в сторону уже отнюдь не пышной шевелюры, когда эта дама начала засыпать его комплиментами, хвалить за отчеты, аналитическую работу и много за что ещё. Слушая это всё, Майкрофт не мог не подумать: «Где ж вы все были раньше?» — но что и говорить, ему это было приятно.

Настолько, что он даже выбросил из головы встречу с родителями, расслабился, не стал выворачиваться из-под руки леди Смолвуд и пару раз улыбнулся ей. Всё-таки здорово, когда тебя ценят по заслугам! На мелькнувшее же подозрение — они что, Антея с леди Смолвуд, сговорились, что ли? — он внимания не обратил.

Второй раз поправив воротник рубашки и галстук, Майкрофт прошелся по малому залу для совещаний, имевшему одну прозрачную стену во внутренний двор, и остановился, вслушиваясь в эхо приближающихся шагов и разговоров в коридоре. Как и еще несколько сотрудников Секретариата, он, соблюдая правила приличия, вышел в коридор, чтобы поприветствовать королеву. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что главная дама королевства обрадуется ему, как любимому внуку, и сграбастает в неожиданно крепкие объятия.

— Ваше величество… — потрясенно проговорил Майкрофт, видя вокруг не менее шокированные лица, чем у него самого.

— Я считаю вас своим самым ценным советником, Майкрофт. Хочу, чтобы вы об этом знали.

— Я… признателен вам за столь высокую оценку моих скромных усилий, — многолетняя выучка помогла ему подобрать нужные слова, пока чувство собственного достоинства лежало в глубоком обмороке, а уверенность в себе нервно курила в уголке Чертогов. — Это честь для меня.

— Майкрофт, я сожалею, что не говорила вам этого прежде, но ваша работа достойна самых лестных слов.

На этот раз не справилась даже многолетняя выучка. Ошарашенно застыв на месте, Майкрофт сглотнул, вновь посмотрел на по-прежнему удивленных коллег и задержал взгляд на леди Смолвуд — она единственная не выглядела потрясенной и одобрительно поглядывала куда-то влево. Краем уха слушая дальше речь королевы, Майкрофт тоже повернул голову влево и замер, увидев жутко самодовольную физиономию очень гордого собой Шерлока.

«О мой бог!..» — мелькнуло в его голове. Все детали паззла встали на место.

«Антея, леди Смолвуд, королева… О, Шерлок, что ты натворил!..»

Словно отвечая на его мысли, Шерлок изобразил почтительный поклон, затем поднял воротник пальто и неспешной походкой отправился прочь.

Теперь, когда все странные события получили объяснение, Майкрофт испытывал смешанные чувства. Но одно он знал наверняка: Шерлоку тоже досталось в Шерринфорде, он вспомнил погибшего друга и пережил серьезное потрясение, а значит, его тоже нужно было утешить и обнять. 

И, кажется, он знал, кто из знакомых ему женщин в окружении Шерлока сгодится на эту роль лучше всего.


End file.
